Secrets Among Friends
by lildevil310
Summary: Lizzie loves Gordo. Gordo loves her back. Miranda has a secret she is determined to let out. R&R...if you are offended by sexual content, I would advise you to stop here now
1. Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story. Except the story. R/R Please!!! ***The gang are now 17. They are graduating Highschool soon. Miranda is on vaca in mexico still but she will be in the story later*** And I know Lizzie prob. wouldn't say half this stuff but it's my story.  
  
(Gordo's POV)  
  
Where is she? She's late. She forgot about me. I knew it. Why did I get my hopes up!!!  
  
Thoughts ran through Gordo's mind as quick as lightning.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a delicate knock on the door.  
  
It can't be! She's finally here! She didn't forget about me!  
  
"Lizzie? Oh, FINALLY! Your twenty minutes late. Where have you been? I thought you forgot about me!"  
  
"Gordo! How could I forget about you! Silly you. Sorry I was late. I had to look just perfect for this lovely dinner you supposedly conjured up for me." She took the time to study Gordo and his choice of clothes. "So where's the food? I'm starving!"  
  
"Well. I was going to make dinner. But then I realized something. Remember? I CANT COOK!"  
  
"Well, then where are we going to be getting our food.IM HUNGRY!!!"  
  
"well. You know about that new Italian restaurant? I think its Julianos. There. That's where we get our food."  
  
At the restaurant. No one's POV  
  
"GORDO! How are we going to pay for this meal. This is like, a 10 star restaurant."  
  
"We aren't. I am going to pay for it. Duh."  
  
"Oh ok. Well look. That table is open. It looks like we seat ourselves. Lets go."  
  
The pair ran over to the table, almost missing it because of an obstacle, a waiter holding a steaming plate of pasta. They sat down, relieved to find a seat. The waitress came over, handing each of them a menu and asking for their drinks.  
  
"I'll have a Coke. Gordo, will you have the same?" Gordo nodded and the waitress said she would be back in a few minutes to take their order.  
  
"Lizzie." "Yes, Gordo?"  
  
"I.I.Your beautiful."  
  
"Gordo? You're acting weird. Would you just come out and say it!"  
  
"You don't understand I cant. I have an idea."  
  
Gordo scooted closer to Lizzie. Thank GOD we got a table with one of these fancy circle-y seats! "Lizzie. Look at me. Please."  
  
"Gordo." She stopped quickly, and looked Gordo in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed Lizzie. Lizzie kissed back, and pulled back to breath.  
  
"Lizzie. Say something. Please."  
  
"Gordo. I know what you mean. I was trying to find a way to tell you this. I finally found a way."  
  
Lizzie turned and passionately kissed Gordo. When they finally broke away, Gordo was the first to speak.  
  
"Lets leave this place. I don't like it. Too fancy. Lets go back to my house. My parents are out for the evening, I don't expect them back 'til late."  
  
The two got up and left the restaurant with stars in their eyes. How could they not? They had just confessed their love for each other. Lizzie couldn't wait to tell Miranda.  
  
**Cliffhanger. I know. I suck. I will be adding the other chapter tonight. I need food.** 


	2. Gordo's house

Gordo ran up the steps, Lizzie following close behind. Lizzie beat Gordo in the house, though. They both collapsed on the couch, Lizzie on top of Gordo.  
  
"What do you think Miranda will think when we tell her."  
  
"Lizzie, I don't know. What I do know is." He kissed her out of the blue. Lizzie kissed back. She felt Gordo trying to convince Lizzie to let him add a little something. Lizzie reluctantly parted her lips slightly and let him in. They played tonsil tennis for a few minutes. Gordo pulled back. "Do you want something to drink? All this action makes me thirsty!" He smiled and Lizzie nodded.  
  
Gordo came back with a skip in his step with two glasses of what Lizzie thought was grape soda. She took a drink, and swallowed hard. "Wine, Gordo?"  
  
"Uhhh Yeah.why is there something wrong with it?"  
  
"No. Gordo? Your not doing this to get some are you? I mean.not that I would care but still. I just want to know."  
  
"LIZZIE! IM APPALED. NO! but not that I wouldn't mind either." he said with a wink.  
  
"Gordo. You bad boy"  
  
They put down their empty glasses and looked at eachother. Lizzie knocked Gordo down onto the couch, and hopped ontop of him. She leaned over until she was close to Gordo. She reached behind her back, and revealed a pillow. Whack! "Oh. Its on now Lizzie McGuire."  
  
They raced around the house, hitting eachother with pillows. They ended up in Gordos room upstairs. They threw the pillows onto the couch and went back to his room. "Gordo?"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know."  
  
"I know? I know!? That's the response I didn't expect from.."  
  
"Lizzie. You didn't let me finish. I know. But I love you so much more. Come here." He patted the bed next to him. Lizzie strolled over to the bed and plopped down with a bounce. Gordo reached over and pushed her face to look at him. He leaned in, only to knock her over, like she had done him. But his plan was foiled. He went to leap on her when she knocked him over and hopped onto him before he could retaliate.  
  
They looked into eachothers eyes and knew. Lizzie kissed Gordo long and deep. When she finally pulled back, she had that look in her eyes. The look Gordo knew belonged to Ethan. Yet now it belonged to him. She kissed him again, and began to pull off his tie.  
  
"Wait Lizzie."  
  
He got up to lock the door. "okay."  
  
Lizzie went back to the original position, to unbutton Gordos shirt. She pulled it off of him, revealing the muscles she never knew were there. He threw it off the bed and pulled lizzie off him. He jumped on her lap and kissed her. They kissed for what seemed like forever, and stopped. He began to unbutton her button-up shirt. She helped him pull it off, and throw it in the pile with his shirt. He took her in before resuming the actions he was getting to. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Lizzie pulled away and looked from gordo to his feet. "Gordo. Don't be foolish. Take off your shoes."  
  
"Yes your highness."  
  
He pulled off his shoes and socks as quickly as he could. Lizzie stood up and Gordo did the same. She pushed him up against the wall closest to them. She began running her hands down his chest, up and down, each time going further down. At one point she teased him with running her hands along his waistline. "Lizzie.stop teasing."  
  
"Oh alright"  
  
She slowly unzipped his fly, and he helped her pull the khaki pants off. He stood there in boxers. He reached behin her to unzip her skirt. They helped eachother pull the miniskirt off. She stood there, smiling, in nother but her underwear and bra. They fell onto the bed together, and, well, you know what happens then. 


	3. Miranda's home?

Or do you. No, you do not know what happens next.  
  
Lizzie was just about to begin what everyone thought, including Gordo and Lizzie they would do. Her cellphone rang at just the wrong time!  
  
"hello? MIRANDAAAAAAAAAAA! Gordo say hi!"  
  
"Miranda? Wow. Its been a while! How are you! That's wonderful! Ow Lizzie stop your sitting on my." Lizzie gave Gordo a don't-say-that-unless-you- wanna-blow-this-relationship look. "Camera."  
  
"Lizzie, Miranda wants to talk to you."  
  
"whats Gordo doing with me at this hour?" Lizzie looked at Gordo longingly for an answer. Gordo gave her his famous 'I don't know' look. "oh, well, we went to dinner at the Digital Bean, and we haven't left. Yet! I know. Why do I sound out of breath? I was just talking and talking and talking to Gordo like he was you. I ran out of breath and you called! Your home now? Your going to meet us at the Digital Bean? Now? Well, I'm sorry, you wont find us. The waiter just came over with the bill and we are about to leave. Call me tomorrow? I'm tired. Ok. Bye!!"  
  
"Good save."  
  
"thanks."  
  
"Hey, Lizzie? I don't want to be rude but."  
  
"Yea, I know. Its late. Your parents are due home anytime. I better go. I love you sooo much. I promise we will pick this up from where we left off."  
  
Lizzie kissed him once more and got off him. She got dressed and left with a smile and a wink. 


	4. Lizzie's House

AT LIZZIES HOUSE  
  
Gordo and Lizzie were watching a movie on the couch in Lizzie's livingroom. Lizzie's parents and matt were away for the weekend, so they had the house to themselves.  
  
Or so they thought. They heard a knock at the front door. No. Not again. THIS DOOR NEVER STOPS! Lizzie thought.  
  
She walked to the door and opened it. There stood a girl with long-ish hair, brunette with red streaks. She was Lizzies age, and looked like someone they knew. "lizzie, you can say something any moment now."  
  
"MIRANDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gordo jumped at that and ran to the door.  
  
"Gordo? Why the heck are you hanging with Lizzie so much?"  
  
"Uh, Miranda. We are best friends. Duh!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Oh. Anyways. LIZZZIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lemme just say something. How bout a GORDO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gordo complained.  
  
"Since you said it already, why should I?"  
  
Miranda hugged them both. She suggested they go sit in the living room. "So, Lizzie, how have you been? Whats new?" Gordo and Lizzie looked at eachother quickly.  
  
"Lizzie?" "Oh nothing. Same old same old. I don't really have that much of an exciting life. I don't think Gordo has had that much of an exciting year either." "Oh. I have some new things that Lizzie can hear but not Gordo. Sorry Gordo. Lizzie, I will stop by tomorrow sometime. Gordo, I'll call you later. I have to go you guys, sorry!" 


	5. Mirandas Secret

A/N: There may be some one sided l/m in this chapter.  
  
Knock Knock Knock. Lizzie jumped up and ran to get it. Her parents were at work. (A/N: it's a weekend but they have to work.) She opened the door quickly and Miranda was standing there, smiling almost as wildly as a banshee.  
  
"Hey Miranda. What brings you here?"  
  
"Remember Lizzie, I said I had a secret that you and only you could know?"  
  
"Not even Gordo!?"  
  
"Not even him. Anyways. Lets go up to your room. I can't wait to tell you."  
  
The pair walked up the stairs and opened the door to Lizzie's clean room, and sat on the floor.  
  
"Miranda, I can't wait to hear. Please! Tell me!"  
  
"Okay but I have to tell you some background information. First. Okay. Well, when I was in Mexico, I met a boy. Not just any boy. A really cute boy. Cuter then Ethan in fact! Well, we got to talking and he invited me to a movie. During the movie he leaned over and kissed me."  
  
"Ohhhhh Miranda, I'm so happy for you." she was cut off my Miranda continuing her story.  
  
"But the weird thing was I didn't feel anything. No sparks, no fireworks, nothing. I didn't even enjoy it. Then, my mind flashed back to a thought I had one time. And I realized it was true. Lizzie? Can I tell you something, and you promise not to hate me for the rest of our lives?"  
  
"Scouts honor." Lizzie held up the scout's symbol of honor.  
  
"Good. Lizzie McGuire, I.love you."  
  
"Aww Miranda, I love you too!"  
  
"No Lizzie. Not like that. I really, well, love you!"  
  
"Miranda, you feelin okay?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'm glad you took this better than I thought you would. I was afraid you would hate me for it. But what I'm about to do will possibly jeopardize our friendship, but I don't care." Miranda leaned over and kissed Lizzie straight on the lips.  
  
Lizzie struggled to push her off and after quite a fight she got her off. "MIRANDA! What are you doing!"  
  
"I don't know. But there. I felt sparks."  
  
"Well I hope you don't get burned, because I didn't. The truth is. Well, maybe I should have someone else be here while I tell you. Hold on one second."  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed Gordo's number. "Hi, can you come over? Now. Please. Okay. Thank you soo much."  
  
"Okay. Someone is coming. I wanted them to be here when I told you the truth."  
  
Okay I will work on getting the next chapter up today. 


	6. But what about Friends Forever?

Lizzie heard the doorbell ring and jumped up to get it. She knew it would be Gordo and ran to the door. He was standing there with a concerned look on his face. "What's up Lizzie? You sounded a little frazzled on the phone!"  
  
"Miranda's here. She just did something and I knew it was time to tell her. I can't tell you what she did but I can tell you that she might tell you if you really try to get it out of her. Lets go. We need to tell her right away before she does something else!"  
  
The couple ran upstairs hand in hand. Right before they reached the door, their hands unlaced and they opened the door. Miranda looked confused. "Gordo? He's who you needed here? What's going on? What's this all about?"  
  
"Calm down. There is something you need to hear. We, Lizzie and I, are dating. We knew it would eventually happen, and it did."  
  
Lizzie picked up room where Gordo left off "When you called, we weren't at the Digital Bean. We were at Gordo's house. In his room. Don't worry, we didn't do that. Almost. But you called and I left right after that."  
  
"Oh. I understand. I've been expecting this."  
  
"Now Miranda. Why don't you tell your good friend Gordo what you did to make Lizzie want to tell you this."  
  
"Well, I am going to tell you the same thing I told Lizzie. I have to tell you some background information first. Well, when I was in Mexico, I met a boy. Not just any boy. A really cute boy. Cuter then Ethan in fact! Well, we got to talking and he invited me to a movie. During the movie he leaned over and kissed me  
  
"But I didn't feel anything. No sparks, no fireworks. I didn't even enjoy it. Then, my mind flashed back to a thought I had one time. And I realized it was true. I love Lizzie. A lot. Which is probably why she wanted to tell you. I kissed her, Gordo. Don't worry. She fought back and pushed me away."  
  
"Wow. Miranda. I.I don't know what to say. Lizzie? Is this why? Well, sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about. I'm here." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have to go now. My mom wants me home for something. Love you. Bye Miranda."  
  
Gordo jogged out of the room. Lizzie followed him to the door. He turned around and gave her a kiss. With that, he left the house. While walking home, he couldn't help but thinking. Miranda? A.I can't even say the word! I never would have thought. No wonder why Lizzie sounded upset. I would be too if I were her and a girl came on to me!  
  
Lizzie went back upstairs and found Miranda sitting on the floor, crying softly. Lizzie sat next to her and put her arm around her. Miranda quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't want your sympathy. I deserve this."  
  
"Deserve what?"  
  
"To be hated by you and Gordo. I could see it in his eyes, and I saw disgust."  
  
"Don't be silly Miranda. He was fine about it. You and me and Gordo are best friends. We will get through this!"  
  
"This isn't something you get through Lizzie! This is how I am. I hid it for a long time, and when I finally opened up to you, I find out you and Gordo and going out. Come on Lizzie! Get a clue! I love you. Can't you see that? Obviously you don't care. You and Gordo go have fun. You can go and get knocked up by him for all I care. Just know that I will always love you no matter what." With that, she got up and ran for the front door, leaving Lizzie in tears.  
  
She's right. I have no idea how she feels. I love Gordo so much, and I don't want to hurt Miranda. I really wish I could have some help here right now. Any other time, I would have went to my mom! But this time, I'm on my own. I can't say anything to anyone, or I will definitely kill this friendship forever. Why the hell does this always happen to me.  
  
She picked up the phone and called Gordo. "Gordo? I know you just left and all, but I really want to see you. Can I come over? Thanks Hun. Be over in five minutes.  
  
Lizzie knocked on Gordo's door ten minutes later. He opened it and had that concerned look on his face again. Lizzie started crying again. Gordo hugged her. "Oh, Lizzie baby, what's wrong???"  
  
Lizzie choked out her words in between sobs. "Mir...Miranda.She.She hates me."  
  
"Shhhhh. Calm down, I can't understand you."  
  
Lizzie took a deep breath. "Miranda hates me. She said a whole bunch of things instead of 'I hate you' but I got the point."  
  
"Well, what did she say?'  
  
"She said she loved me and I didn't care. She said we go have fun sarcastically. She said I could go get knocked up by you for all she cares. And then she left."  
  
Gordo brought her in and sat down with her on the couch. "Don't worry about her. She'll come around. This is all a big shock to her, I bet. Anyways, it's none of her business if I knock you up or not.  
  
Lizzie playfully slapped him on the arm. "Gordo! Who says you could knock me up? I don't want a child! Gordo? GORDO!"  
  
Gordo was in Gordoland again. He must have been thinking about something. "Oh. Huh?"  
  
Lizzie sighed.  
  
What was Gordo thinking about! Well, don't feel bad, I don't know what either. But I will soon. 


	7. You like WHO!

"Gordo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Except my parents are out of town. And its just you and me. And."  
  
He trailed off when he saw the confused look on Lizzies face. "Lizzie! Think about it. I mean the blonde thing only goes so far!"  
  
"Ohhhh! I get it!" she had the kind of look on her face that made Gordo want to take her here and now. But he didn't. he held himself back.  
  
"Lizzie? Are you sure your ready for this? I mean, I can wait!"  
  
"Gordo. We are how old? I think I can handle it. But not here. Yuck!"  
  
Gordo grabbed her hand and led her to his room. They started kissing wildly. Needless to say they finally got to do what they both had wanted.  
  
The next morning, Lizzie woke up when she found she had been laying on Gordo's shoulder. She slowly woke up, trying not to wake Gordo up. She began getting dressed when Gordo woke. "Sorry I woke you up."  
  
"Don't be sorry. I was awake anyways. I ddint want to move and wake you up."  
  
Jst then there was a knock on the door. Gordo tried to get up to get it to no avail. He was tangled in the sheets. Lizzie got off the bed and walked to the door. "I'll get it, you get dressed."  
  
Lizzie skipped down the stairs and looked out the window. It was Miranda. Oh great, whats she want? To yell at me again? She opened the door anyways. "Ummm Lizzie? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh. I.uh.well the thing is."  
  
"Lizzie stop. I know why. It is obvious. You look a little tousled and flustered. Its okay. Really. Is Gordo here?"  
  
"Well, duh. This is his house."  
  
Thank God I left a note for my mom and dad saying I was sleeping over Miranda's house. And I know she didn't go to my house, or she would have said something.  
  
"hes upstairs, I will go get him."  
  
Lizzie ran up the stairs and went to Gordos room. She opened it and he was still dressing. "it's a good thing I came to get you and not Miranda. That would have been interesting!"  
  
"Mirandas here? I wonder why?"  
  
They went downstairs together and Miranda was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Miranda? What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Well, now im confused. Im having feelings for someone I never thought possible, since I thought I was, you know.twisted?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lizzie, if you promise not to laugh, freak, anything of the sort?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I think I like."  
  
"You don't like MATT do you!?!?!?"  
  
"Lizzie! You said you would freak!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry. OMG! You like Matt! But hes a freshman! And hes a guy at any rate."  
  
"Well like I said, I didn't know what was going on! And lizzie, you can calm down. I don't love you anymore. False alarm."  
  
Lizzie pulled Gordo to the side. "what do we do!"  
  
"I say we hok them up!"  
  
"What! Oh alright. I suppose we can. Operaten Miranda-Matt is undergoing as of now."  
  
"Miranda? We don't want to sound rude, but we have a lot of things to do. We have to go to Lizzies for something and then we are going to the mall. See you round?"  
  
"yeah. See ya." The three got off the couch and left the house. Miranda went to her house and Lizzie and Gordo went to Lizzies. When they opened the door, Lizzies mom was just going upsptairs. "Gordo? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Mirandas Lizzie."  
  
"I was! But I was on my way home when I met up with Gordo. He was coming over for the CD he left in my room."  
  
"Oh. Okay!"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went upstairs. But instead of going to Lizzies room, they went to Matts."  
  
"Matt? Can we talk to you? We would like to ask you something."  
  
"Yup. Its open."  
  
"Matt. What do you think about Miranda?"  
  
"What do you mean? As in I like her or not? Well." he blushed.  
  
"YOU LIKE HER!!!!!!!! GOOD!"  
  
"whys that good?"  
  
"She likes you, too! Matt. Meet us at the mall food court in 15 minutes."  
  
"MOM! ME AND GORDO ARE GOING TO THE MALLLLL!" they left and went to get Miranda.  
  
"Miranda? Can you come to the mall in 15 minutes? Meet us at the food court."  
  
"kay."  
  
They went to the mall where they had a plan to get the two together if it was the last thing they did. 


End file.
